Ryoko`s Decision
by DemonGoddes
Summary: *CHAPTER 7 IS...UP!!!!!!*Its Valentine`s day tomorow.Ryoko thinks what to tell Tenchi so she goes to space to think..but something bad happens to her...will Tenchi be in time? This is T/R fic...
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko`s Decision   
  
  
Chapter 1: Lonely thoughts.   
Disclaimer: I don`t own ANY of Tenchi series, they belong to Pioneer and AIC. I don`t own Dimension Of Love either. I only own the writings .Don`t sue me.   
  
This is kinda my first fic...Enjoy.  
BARE ME!   
  
  
It was a cold night.  
  
Deep in her thoughts, the cyan beauty laid in the roof gazing at the stars.   
  
"Tenchi..." she murmured to herself.  
  
She picked up her bottle of sake, and drank.   
  
What am I going to do? She thought.  
  
Tomorrow was Valentines day.  
  
But what could she say to her beloved?   
  
She drank more.  
  
She needed space., yes that was it.  
  
Space.  
  
She felt something move in her leg.  
  
"Oh its only you Ryo-ohki." she said smiling at her.   
  
Ryo-ohki meowed softly, as she made herself comfortable.   
  
Ryoko petted her .   
  
"Lets go...Ryo-ohki..." she said in a low voice.  
  
Ryoko drank some more, and she threw herself off the roof with a perfect   
landing, still holding Ryo-ohki.  
  
It was about 1 or 2 o` clock in the morning.   
  
She enjoyed the last few cool, gentle breezes that shook her hair, and then threw Ryo-ohki into the air.  
  
Ryo-ohki meowed so loud with a complain, that Ryoko was afraid she`d waken up anyone.  
  
She got into Ryo-ohki quickly.  
  
Ryoko looked back to the house.   
  
"Ryo-ohki lets take a small trip." Ryoko told Ryo-ohki, who meowed in reply.  
  
She threw herself to the seat.   
  
She took a pen and a small notebook.  
  
She looked at the paper for a while and then bit her lip.  
  
What would she tell Tenchi?  
  
She leaned a l bit in her chair and took a good look at space.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
She stared at the withe paper again.  
  
"HMMM..." she thought and thought countless hours.   
(-ok don`t HATE me!-)  
  
"When the cherry blossom starts to bloom   
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me   
All the misery we knew before   
Stays away when you are at my door   
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much... "  
  
Yes that was it.  
  
Words coming from her heart.  
  
She looked at the paper once more.  
  
She sighed and let her emotions flow.   
  
She finished .  
  
She read it to herself.   
  
"When the cherry blossom starts to bloom   
Meet me here in my lonely room   
We'll find a passion filled fantasy   
And this time you will stay with me   
All the misery we knew before   
Stays away when you are at my door   
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch   
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much   
A new dimension of love   
A bold adventure waiting for you   
The true dimension of love   
A soaring flight, a dazzling view   
We're gonna take it all the way   
We'll make the dream so totally real   
See greater wonders by the day   
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel   
Soon, with the start of spring   
We will know our hearts are changing   
Leave the hurt behind   
I'll be true and kind   
Be the best that you'll ever find   
We don't ever have to cry or fight   
Something tells me we can make it right   
Enough of wandering far and wide   
I just can't forget you though I've tried   
This is destiny so why pretend   
Close your eyes kiss me once again   
I'll always be the only one you need   
So go where your deepest longing leads   
A new dimension of love   
A bold adventure waiting for you   
Thetrue dimension of love   
A soaring flight, a dazzling view   
We're gonna take it all the way   
We'll make the dream so totally real   
See greater wonders by the day   
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we fee   
Soon, in the April breeze   
We will bring alive the mem'ries   
Yes I'm sure we will   
Bring back every thrill   
Make them all lovelier still   
When the cherry blossom starts to bloom   
Meet me here in my lonely room   
We'll find a passion filled fantasy   
And this time you will stay with me   
All the misery we knew before   
Stays away when you are at my door   
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch   
And you will want me twice as much   
We don't ever have to cry or fight   
Something tells me we can make it right   
Enough of wandering far and wide   
I can't forget you though I've tried   
This is destiny so why pretend   
Close your eyes kiss me once again   
I'll always be the only one you need   
So go where your deepest longing leads ...."  
  
  
But was she brave enough , to actually give these words to Tenchi?   
  
End-----  
I know this is actually a song.  
  
Next: Something bad happens to Ryoko. What will Tenchi do?  
Chapter: Oops,caught.   
  
DemonGoddes(TLM01) 


	2. Oops ,Caught

Ryoko`s Decision   
  
Chapter 2: Oops, Caught   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Tenchi serie! They belong to Pioneer and AIC. I only own the writings ,so ,   
don`t sue me!   
Hhave mercy !   
  
This is the next chapter after the first Ryoko`s Decision! It is the second chapter!   
I hope you like it   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
Maybe she`d even tell him herself.   
  
She kept day dreaming about Tenchi for almost half an hour.  
  
  
"Ryo-Ohki! let`s go home." said Ryoko standing up.   
  
But Ryo-Ohki didn`t respond.   
  
She`d fallen asleep.   
  
" Space pirate Ryoko most wanted criminal of the universe! You are surrounded! Surrender yourself! You have entered an forbidden area! "   
  
Ryoko froze, dropping her bottle of sake to the floor.   
  
Galaxy Police... She quickly turned around, a window which showed a green haired and eyed girl faced her.  
  
" This is galaxy police officer Yotzu, dealing with serious criminals ! Surrender yourself ! " she spoke .   
  
Ryoko looked at her, and then tried mentally communicating with Ryo-Ohki.   
  
RYO-OHKI WAKE UP! she shouted in her mind.   
  
Ryo-Ohki woke up.   
  
" MIYAA" she replied complaining, Ryo-Ohki showed a window where it showed, Ryo-Ohki, surrounded by thousands and thousands of Juraian ships , including some Galaxy Police ones.   
  
Ryoko gasped.   
  
She had gotten so distracted, she had forgotten who she was.   
  
How would she get out of this mess?   
  
She sighed.   
  
She ...the space pirate! Caught! No way, it was like a ...joke or worst.   
  
Teleport? But how would she get Ryo-Ohki out of there? She stayed in deep thought, she could see the police officer`s mouth moving, her words sounding far away.   
  
Ryoko tilted her head.   
  
"Tenchi..." she said aloud, softly.  
  
The police officer was caught by surprise as Ryoko fainted.   
  
All she knew after that was that she was in a cell, a cell which didn't allow Ryoko to teleport, or use any of   
her other powers to try and escape.   
  
She walked around, silently deep in her thoughts.  
  
Tenchi!" she said to herself, as if hoping he would come and help her.   
  
"Tenchi!" she repeated once more.  
  
Was she going to be stuck there forever?   
~~~~~   
::Back home::   
  
Ryoko had been gone for a day now.  
  
Sasami was missing Ryo-Ohki.  
  
It was dinner time.  
  
"Lets face it. They`re gone." said Aeka, looking at the depressed faces of Sasami and Tenchi.   
  
"You really think so? Well..I don`t get how Ryo-Ohki would leave without saying good bye!" said Sasami eating her rice quietly.   
  
"Where`s Tenchi?" asked Aeka in her normal calm voice, as always.  
  
"In Washu`s....he went out to ask Washu about finding Ryoko." stated Sasami swallowing last bits of her food.   
~~~~   
Lab   
  
" You sure..that's where she is!? " Tenchi said alarmed.   
  
" Yes.. definitely. " she replied.   
  
How could this ever happen to Ryoko?  
  
Get captured that easily.  
  
Ryoko was her best friend, he had to save her...but how,if he took Aeka maybe...but Aeka hated Ryoko...But he had to give it a shot.   
  
"Also according to my calculations, they will execute her tomorrow. " said Washu in a sharp voice. Her dear daughter. How could`ve she gotten into that mess...Tenchi had to do something about it...he just had to.  
  
And he was going to!  
  
"I`ll go.Lil` Washu, do u have any ship we can use? " asked Tenchi with determination in his face.   
  
"No.But maybe if you asked Aeka..." said Washu.   
  
At those words Tenchi turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
"Tenchi!" he heard in his mind.  
  
"What the??" he said to himself  
  
Tenchi! he heard Ryoko`s voice again.  
  
Oh my god..maybe she`s in dager I better hurry. he said quickly, opening the door and leaving the lab.  
  
Washu smiled.  
  
She knew what he was going to do, he was going to save Ryoko, once again.   
~~~~~   
Dinner   
  
"Aeka, I need u to call a ship or something. We have to go save Ryoko. " he said as he came out of Washu`s lab.  
  
"But Tenchi, we certainly don`t have to save her! She`s always messing things up..and, and treating you wrong!I still dunno how can you care so much about her! " said Aeka in her annoyed high pitched voice.  
  
"Aeka! Please! Ryoko is my friend! " said Tenchi pleadingly.  
  
Aeka couldn't resist and gave in.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Alright Tenchi...if it means that much to you..." she quickly ran into Washu`s lab to use her invention.  
  
The universal phone.   
  
The ship would arrive around midnight.   
~~~~~   
Back at GP HQ   
Ryoko was hungry.   
  
"Hey some service here ! I`m starving !" she shouted.   
  
The guard ignored her.  
  
"Shit !" she said to her self.  
  
After an hour a messenger came to Ryoko`s cell.  
  
"Ryoko,your execution has been selected for tomorow." she said in a very tense and serious voice.  
  
" What!? but...this can`t be..Who the hell do you think you guys are?!! " she shouted   
desperately.  
  
  
Yes it is Ryoko! And don`t try anything funny. This cell works against all your powers." said the messenger.   
  
The messenger threw a look of disgust at Ryoko when she left.  
  
"Hey you bitch! Don`t you dare look at me like that! " called Ryoko from the cell.   
  
She turned around. "What did you- call me?" she asked, more disgust in her eyes.  
  
"I called you a bitch!" Ryoko shouted once again.  
  
"Dear ,dear...that's really - disappointing!" she said once again with a cruel voice.   
  
She then pressed a button that she had in a mechanism in her hand.  
  
It sent thousands bolts of energy at Ryoko`s body.   
  
Ryoko screamed in pain, twitching and turning.   
  
Her screams where in agony and pain.   
  
The messenger stopped.   
  
Ryoko was dropped from the air ( the bolts had raised her up a bit) and fell to the floor.   
  
Her whole body smelling burnt.   
  
She breathed slowly, her heart beating fast.   
  
"Now you listen carefully, Ryoko. That behavior of yours...it has to change. Or you`ll find yourself dead before tomorrow!" the messenger said laughing hysterically as she   
left.  
"  
Tenchi...." murmured Ryoko with all the strength she could,tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Tenchi please come to me soon..."   
  
End-----   
  
Hope you liked it!   
Next:The Execution   
Ryoko`s about to be executed when hope arrives.   
Demon Goddess   
  
  



	3. The Execution

Ryoko`s Decision   
Chapter 3:The Execution.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Tenchi series or claim to. They belong to Pioneer and AIC.I only own the   
writings.Don`t sue me.   
  
Also this is a Muyo.Universe.Tokyo mix-up!   
Enjoy...As I said before don`t make fun of me.This is my first fic on how Tenchi declared his love to   
Ryoko and viceversa.   
  
  
" Here you filthy pirate..." said the guard throwing her a towel in her face.   
  
Ryoko who was sitting on her knees with no energy looking towards the floor grabbed the towel in her   
hands.   
  
"What is it that you want from me..." said Ryoko in a quiet voice, without facing the guard who was   
standing infront of her inside the cell with an angered look.   
  
"Get up." he told her.   
  
"I said get up." he repeated.   
  
Ryoko however remained sitting still.   
  
Not listening to a word he said.   
  
Tenchi I never got to tell you... and I never got to know... she thought.   
  
She could hear the guard screaming orders at her and insults so she stood up.   
  
"What the fuck do you want..." she said still not looking at him.   
  
The guard was taken aback. However he cleared his troath.   
  
"Space pirate Ryoko. You will come now and take a bath before the execution." said the guard pulling out   
a device which he put around her neck.   
  
"If you try anything funny, like for example, flying, using any of your powers or escaping this thing will kill   
you." he said walking behind Ryoko who was heading out the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~   
Later on they were in a room.   
  
Weird shaped.   
  
It was green and had the initials GP all over it.   
  
Ryoko still had that thing over her neck and three guards around her.   
  
Tenchi I`m so sorry... she thought to herself.   
  
For everything Tenchi.... she thought once again tears streaming down her cheek.   
  
" For destroying innocent lives of many children's and families... destroying planets and small galaxies...   
stealing from all the banks in Jurai..." she caught those words .   
  
She shut her eyes.   
  
Tears streaming down her cheek.   
  
"What do you have to say in your defense,Ryoko?" asked the jury.   
  
Ryoko remained silent,still crying.   
  
Tenchi I never got to even say a word...   
  
And now I can`t do a thing.   
  
I never knew if you loved me... she kept thinking to herself.   
  
She tried to concentrate in their happy times at the house, but no.   
  
"So??" asked the jury clearing his troath.   
  
"That I am sorry.. .I am sorry for all the innocent lives... I am sorry for everything , for everything I have   
done..." she blurted out crying.   
  
The jury sighed and snapped his fingers, "That would be all," the judge walked away.   
  
Something attached Ryoko to the wall, or was it a wall? They were like branches of trees, all tangling up in   
Ryoko`s body, squeezing.   
  
Ryoko screamed in pain and agony, her whole body being squeezed by those enchanted tree branches   
which all brought along a burning feeling to her skin.   
  
She was brought backwards by the branches , Ryoko tried to walk away but it just squeezed more and   
more.   
  
She cried and cried, and finally gave in , one of the tree branches had already gotten around her   
neck,squeezing harder and harder.   
  
She couldn't breath anymore , it all turned to fog... the people infront of her...everything.   
  
"Wait!!! We`ve got proof! Let Ryoko go! Release her!" shouted someone who had just entered the room.   
  
Ryoko could`nt see, but it was a boy, a very familiar one...was it Tenchi?   
  
"Yes, I am the first crown princess of Jurai, Aeka , and he is also from Jurai`s royal family, you must   
release that woman and listen to him!" said Aeka not beleaving what she was doing,but it was for   
Tenchi,wasn't it?   
  
Tenchi then turned around, there she was, tree branches coming from the floor all tangled in her body,   
her unconsious head laying there, blood coming from her mouth.   
  
"Ryoko!" he yelled as he ran and tried to brake through the branches, but it was no use.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Fin   
  
I hope you enjoyed this. Kuddasai! bare with me!~.~   
  
Coming up next: What it means to forget.   
What has happened to Ryoko? Why doesnt she remember Tenchi, Aeka or any of the others? Will she   
recover? Find out next!  



	4. What it means to forget

Ryoko`s Decision   
Chapter: What it means to forget   
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Tenchi series or claim to, they belong ot PIONEER and AIC, therefore,   
don`t sue me.   
Review: Ryoko is brought back to the house... but she ,somehow can`t recieve anything having to do with   
happiness from Tenchi and the others...   
Note:Hehe fooled ya! She didint forget em.....HAHA looooool.....hehehehahaha! DONT HATE ME!   
Enjoy!   
Just something here... this is a mix on the series. Ryoko was a space pirate and a demon here controlled by   
Kagato. Washu`s her mom   
  
-------   
" Why should we release her? " said Yotzu.   
  
" Because, Ryoko wasn't committing those crimes ... Kagato was controlling her, so therefore that woman   
is - innocent." said Ayeka looking over to Tenchi.   
  
To hers and his horror, Ryoko`s body started bleeding from behind the branches came infront of Tenchi`s   
very eyes.   
  
"Ryoko!" yelled a horrified Tenchi, he shut his eyes.   
  
He didn't want to see it.   
  
It took 30 minutes to convince the GP that Ryoko was innocent.   
  
" How can we be so sure this is not made up?" said Yotzu suspiciously.   
  
" How dare you doubt my word! I forgive her in Jurai`s name,there is that good enough for you?!" she   
shouted at Yotzu , who bowed at her.   
  
" I am sorry... she must be released at once.." she said to the others.   
  
Ayeka finnally convinced them but she saw there was a lake of blood in the floor, and she was afraid   
Ryoko`d be at the point of no return.   
  
The branches let go of Ryoko, her dead bloody body fell on Tenchi`s arms.   
  
Tenchi held her.   
  
He looked at her, her humid face showed that she`d been crying, and her whole body was cut.   
  
Her clothes all cut and blood on them.   
  
"Please don`t die on me Ryoko..." he said to her.   
  
He knew she couldn't hear him.   
  
" Lord Tenchi, let`s go home to Washu... " said Ayeka approaching him.   
  
I hope she will be able to do something... about that woman. she said looking at Ryoko.   
_____________   
Back home...   
  
Ryoko tossed and turned in the bed, as she breathed harshly.   
  
" You demon leave Tenchi alone!" said a high pitch voice annoyed Ayeka.   
  
" You truly are a demon, aren't you?" said Sasami .   
  
" Ryoko stop it!" said Tenchi forcing to get away from her.   
  
" Ryoko cut it out!!!!" said Tenchi again.   
  
"YOU`RE MY WORST CREATION !!!!!!" Washu shouted.   
  
" Oh right no wonder is so messed up! " followed Tenchi.   
  
Then Tenchi and Sakuya kissing.   
  
" Ryoko, sometimes you go too far! You don`t even know if I like you! You have to learn to control   
yourself!" said Tenchi looking at her with disgust.   
  
  
" You demon!!" she heard an evil Mihoshi saying.   
  
Ryoko laughed as a house burned.   
  
Ryoko enjoyed killing a lil girl.   
  
" At least I am not a disgusting ugly monster like yourself, Ryoko." said Noboyuki.   
  
" Ryoko I`ve always hated you!" said Tench slapping her.   
  
" For destroying many planets and small galaxies... for killing innocent people." read the jury.   
  
" You ugly spacepirate! Never come back here! Ayeka and I love each other!" said Tenchi as he kissed   
Ayeka.   
  
"At least I have a life, you space pirate!" said an evil Kyione.   
  
All the voices sounding at once, all the images going in circles around her.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore.   
  
She yelled and blew it all up.   
  
" What have I done?" she said falling to the floor,crying, as she saw how the house burned with everyone   
inside.   
  
Ryoko finnally woke up.   
  
When she woke up she was crying.   
  
She was in a dark room, in a bed.   
  
It was certainly not her`s.   
  
It was quiet.   
  
" Everyone`s right... I'm a m-monster... I'm the worst creation!" she y yelled in frustration to herself.   
  
" Why do you hate me ?" she asked outloud.   
  
" Cant you see I try..." she said outloud again as she cried.   
  
Wherever she was there was sure no one there.   
  
" Am I really such monster that u can`t look at me ?" she asked hoping Tenchi would answer.   
  
She covered her face with her hands.   
  
Why am I crying over HIM? she thought.   
  
She cried for countless hours.   
  
I am crying like a weakling... I``ve been so weak since I came here she thought.   
  
She shook her head laughing at herself.   
  
She got out of the bed and transported into her room.   
  
Her whole body ached and her troath was in fire .   
  
Her room was still messy.   
  
She sat in it,and saw her bottle of sake.   
  
She had a strange urge to drink.   
  
She picked p her bottle and then looked at it.   
  
It appeared as if it was a head of someone.   
  
She got mad and cried , she threw it and made a whole in the floor.   
  
The bottle ended up stuck in the kitchen`s dishwasher.   
  
She breathed harshly.   
  
Just then Tenchi and Washu entered her room.   
  
" Ryoko why`d you go out of my laboratory? You`re not fully healed yet!" said Washu a bit angry.   
  
But she wasn't really angry, she was just worried.   
  
" Aww... Ryoko why`d you do that for? " he looked at the floor and then at her.   
  
" I ... I don't know..." Ryoko threw herself back into the bed, crying.   
  
" Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.   
  
Washu looked at her daughter.   
  
Wonder what's with her? she asked herself.   
  
Ryoko didn't want Tenchi to look at her, she didn't want to hear him.   
  
" Ryoko, look at what you did!!! Gee Ryoko you have to think before you do stuff!" Ryoko imagined   
Tenchi saying.   
  
Somehow everything Tenchi said turned out to be bad for her.   
  
However Tenchi wasn't saying bad things really.   
  
He had really asked: "Ryoko,what's the matter? Are you alright?" but that wasn't what she heard him say.   
  
Washu looked at her and Tenchi,then she thought.   
  
Washu turned around to leave and make some research when she heard Ryoko ask: " Why do you think   
I'm your worst invention, mother?" she cried.   
  
Washu looked at Ryoko with horror.   
  
" I never said that Ryoko. " she told her, wanting to cry.   
  
But that , for Ryoko, turned out to be...   
  
" I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN LET YOU LIVE!" from Washu.   
  
Ryoko cried.   
  
Ryoko teleported out of there and ran.   
  
She ran and ran without knowing why or where...   
  
She just ran...   
  
Then she decided to stop.   
  
She felt safe and better now.   
  
She sat on a rock and thought, why did they hate her so much?   
  
Where was she? She looked around.   
  
It was a river.   
  
She had suure somewhere far from the Masaki shrine.   
  
She breathed the air, she felt secure, she stopped for a while to hear and enjoy the sound of the water as   
the river was flowing.   
  
She took a walk around admiring the view.   
  
She ended up infront of a house.   
  
"I wonder where I am?" she walked around.   
  
It was a small town,and it looked peaceful.   
  
She walked around, she checked her pocket and she had no money.   
  
Her stomach growled, she was sure hungry.   
  
She found a dinner which was open and it had a sign which read "Help needed".   
  
She smiled and entered it, that's what her mind told her to do.   
  
She looked around, there were people eating.   
  
She went up to the counter where she found a girl looking about 19 spacing out.   
  
Why work at it when she could rob it? It would be easy.. but no.. she had to proove that she could do   
it....   
  
" Excuse me...." she said to her.   
  
"Uh wha.... oh yes,welcome to Junko`s Dinner, what would you have?" she asked,yawning.   
  
" I'm here for the help wanted I saw..." asked Ryoko pointing it out.   
  
------   
Fin   
Hope you enjoyed it *gulps*   
  
OOOOk ok. so Ryoko`s out of character... but its due to something.....   
  
Coming up next:Where have your memories gone,Ryoko?   
Ryoko has her new life and all... very peaceful..It only survives for 5 days.   
Washu figures out what was wrong with Ryoko, you will know why she couldn't have happy thoughts....   
(this time it ain't a joke,k?)   
  
  
PLEEEASE!!!!REVIEWS   
try not to flame meeee! Im not an Ayeka hater!!!!!! 


	5. Where have your memories gone,Ryoko? Mem...

  
Ryoko's Decision.  
Chaper:Where have your memories gone,Ryoko?  
Memories Gone,Memories Back  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TENCHI SO THERE!  
The story will take place 5 days later on Ryoko's apartment....On with it  
  
  
It was sure a lovely day Ryoko thought as she looked outside the window , she continued sweeping the floor.   
  
A gentle breeze blew,it gently pushed her hair backwards.  
  
She closed her eyes, but the wind had brought something along with it.  
  
Memories.  
  
Memories about her days with her once loved Tenchi.  
  
Memories about her days with her once loved "family".  
  
She opened her eyes and shut the window harshly.  
  
Work was almost done and she could go back home.   
  
She heard a small nock on the wooden wall.  
  
She quickly dried her tears and looked over.  
  
"Ryoko, the keys are in top of the fridge...." said Nako quietly.  
  
Ryoko nodded and then yawned.  
  
"Well if its okay with you..Im leaving now..." said Nako quietly once again.  
  
" Oh okay then, see you tomorrow Nako, have a good day!" Ryoko said.   
  
Nako left.   
  
Why was everyone leaving so soon? Coudln't anyone stay and help her? Ryoko sighed and looked at her watch 3:30 pm.   
  
She finished and when she was closing the dinner's door,a spiky red haired guy looking about 17 came and hugged her from behind, Ryoko didnt seem as if she wasnt expecting any of this.  
  
She just turned and looked at him. " How many times am I going to tell you not to do that! "   
  
He smiled at her and she blushed right then he let go of her.   
  
They both looked at each other for a minute.  
  
This boy reminded her of Tenchi.  
  
It was just Tenchi but with red hair.  
  
He was always trying to get her attention,always trying to impress her.  
  
But she couldnt say yes.   
  
She just couldnt.  
  
This boy's name was....Tokuwa  
  
" Listen I uhh got you some flowers and uhh some chocolates so maybe... you'll rethink about going out with me.....please? " he looked at her with pitty-me eyes.   
  
She tried to smile,took his hands and then looked at his deep brown eyes.   
  
" I-I cant...I-I must go now.... " she told him.  
  
There was a minute of silence and the guy looked heartbroken.  
  
" Please...try to understand... I just cant..." she said and left.  
  
She then walked towards her car.  
  
She opened the door and looked at him.  
  
The guy just stood there.  
  
Ryoko looked at him from the car and sighed for a second and looked at the flowers and box of chocolates in his hands.   
  
She started the engine.....  
-----  
After a few hours she was already in the building where she lived at.   
  
It was a brand new building.  
  
It was tall,a sky scrapper.  
  
Its colors were grayish pink.  
  
She parked her car in the parking lot.  
  
She got unto the elevator.  
  
Some people were in there with her.  
  
A guy wearing a dark t-shirt with some designs and black pants.  
  
A girl with deep blue hair and a weird outfit.  
  
She glanced at the numbers in the screen: 5......6..........7......8........9...... DING!   
  
The elevator came to a stop and the door stopped she stepped out and walked towards the room number 86.   
  
The door was already opened, she gasped.  
  
But she was prepared for whatever waited for her inside,after all,she had been a space pirate.   
  
She pushed the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just silence.  
  
But she was still on guard.  
  
She waited a few minutes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She guessed it had been herself who left the door open.  
  
She threw her purse over at the bed.  
  
She made her way trough to the bathroom,still on guard.  
  
She sighed,she kicked the door open.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She took off her clothes and entered the bathtub, when she finished she came out towards her room and dressed up in common clothes.  
  
A short dark blue dress.  
  
As she pushed the door open towards the kitchen....  
  
" SURPRISE!!" All of her friends were waiting for her inside, smiling at her.   
  
It was sure a surprise for her,she jumped backwards.  
  
She smiled and laughed.  
  
" You guys this is great, I thought noone knew it was my birthday! Thanks alot! " Some came to greet her and hugged her.   
  
" How could we forget ? " said Nako giving her a big hug.   
  
Yes this was the place where she belonged.   
  
She was loved and everyone cared for her.   
  
It was her life, a real life.  
  
A happy life.  
  
She was given gifts like jewelry,clothes, even tickets to a show.   
  
They danced they laughed, they drinked,they ate,among them, the happiest was Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko even sung on the kareoke machine they've gotten her.  
  
And after a few minutes, more people arrived with the cake.   
  
It was huge.   
  
It seemed familiar to Ryoko.  
  
Just then when they had sung her the happy birthday song, the celling started glowing,a pink circle formed.  
  
Then two very familiar people fell from the celling,as she looked at them she felt her heart brake,her dreams..everything gone.  
  
Ryoko almost cried just then, everyone looked over and stopped singing.   
  
One was the red haired mad scientist,Washu,and the other, Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi looked around wondering who were the other people.   
  
Washu smiled at her daughter.   
  
" It's my daughter's birthday today Tenchi. " she murmured.  
  
Tenchi looked at her and nodded slowly.   
  
Everyone looked at them.   
  
  
" Ryoko do you know these guys? " whispered Nako at Ryoko.  
  
Just then everyone noticed Ryoko's face.  
  
A few 'Ryoko are you alright were heard afterwards'.   
  
Ryoko was almost crying by now.   
  
"Leave me alone with these two...please..." Ryoko told Nako.  
  
Nako was surprised by this.  
  
"Are you sure...but...Ryoko-"-"JUST DO IT!" Ryoko interrumped her.  
  
Nako had never seen Ryoko so angry or sad but she nodded, she started taking everyone outside.  
  
" What are you two doing here ?" she almost yelled.  
  
Her voice was shaky and depressed, Tenchi had never heard her like this since the time she fled.  
  
" Ryoko I..." he started.  
  
Ryoko looked at him directly at his eyes.   
  
His brown eyes were looking depressed and worried.  
  
Tenchi looked directly at Ryoko's feline eyes, not cheery,not winking,just cold and sad.   
  
She was crying as if someone'd died.   
  
" This is the happiest day of my life.... I dont need you two to ruin it....I am happy now,I have a happy life. " she said,her voice sounding cold and shaky.   
  
" Ryoko...something went wrong when we brought you back....you dont understand... " said Washu almost to the point of tears now because of her daughter,but still she managed to stay firm.   
  
" Ryoko we're here to take you home now. " said Tenchi quietly.  
  
Almost everyone was out of the room.  
  
" I am home.... This is my home,my real home. Home were Im loved and...and I DONT NEED YOU TWO TO RUIN IT NOW!" she shouted.   
  
She summoned her sword,which was more powerful than ever before.  
  
" Ryoko...where have your memories gone ?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" Dont you remember all the good times we had,we laughed together,we had fun together...you have to remember Ryoko. " he said once again.   
  
Ryoko swung the sword infront of them both.  
  
"Stay back and leave!" she shouted.  
  
Tenchi took one step backwards,stunned by Ryoko's actions.  
  
Washu remained quiet and pulled a small mechanism from her pocket.   
  
It was a small ball that was floating in her hand that changed colors,she looked at Tenchi and they both nodded.  
  
" Well then Ryoko,guess we'll have to do this the other way.... " said Washu, as she started walking towards her.   
  
Ryoko pointed the sword at her mother's troath,Washu grabed her daughter's sword.  
  
Somehow her hands didnt burn,and she didnt even flinch.  
  
Ryoko's sword dissapeared,and she couldnt bring it back up.  
  
Ryoko backed away from her until there was nothing else but a wall, her hand traspassed the wall.  
  
Ryoko thought everyone had left,but the boy,that boy who resembled Tenchi so much got there somehow.  
  
" What are you planing to do with her? Dont you see that she wants nothing to do with you guys? why not just leave her alone ?".   
  
The boy said, as she stood between Washu and Ryoko.  
  
" You dont understand.... Just stay out of the way...or I'll... " growled Washu. The boy laughed and looked down at Washu.   
  
" Or you'll what?" he asked.   
  
Ryoko was worried.   
  
She didnt want any of this.  
  
Washu took out her own sword and pointed it at his troath.  
  
"Move." she said.  
  
The boy wasnt moving and he even said so.  
  
Tenchi was just standing,watching.  
  
Like some idiot,there doing nothing,leaving all the work to Washu.  
  
Washu stunned the boy somehow and put him to sleep.  
  
Ryoko walked backwards horrified.  
  
Where had her bravery gone? She was acting like a coward.  
  
" Leave now Im not going to-take this anymore! " she shouted. " Leave. " she said.   
  
Ryoko was scared, but why and how?  
  
Washu sighed and looked at her daughter's eyes, they were hurt.  
  
Just then Tenchi reacted and ran behind Ryoko, held her from the behind.  
  
" Do it now Washu! " he said. Ryoko tried to get free.  
  
Tenchi was still holding her and almost looked as if he was hugging her.  
  
His face right above her right shoulder.  
  
The scent of perfume came trough his nostrils.  
  
Washu was activating the machine," Ryoko calm down!" Tenchi told her, " TENCHI LET ME GO NOW,I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU! ", she yelled.   
  
Ryoko's eyes were red from all the crying.   
  
She put her hands on Tenchi's and started pulling them,somehow Ryoko was getting tired,very tired,as if her strenght was being sucked out of her,she tried teleportation but she couldnt.  
  
" Now now my little Ryoko,calm down,this will hurt you a little..." Washu said, she looked at Tenchi and nodded. Washu injected something on Ryoko's neck.  
  
With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other trying to make Ryoko stay still,Tenchi was getting tired  
  
.Ryoko was also feeling like if she was being drained of her strenght.  
  
It was hard, and Ryoko couldnt even fight Tenchi anymore. Ryoko started hitting Tenchi with her elbow, but Tenchi still held her.  
  
Now Ryoko was half asleep and had no strenght in her body,Tenchi was still holding her.   
  
Ryoko was slipping since she couldn't stand anymore Tenchi still holding her, took her to her bed.  
  
Ryoko could see what was happening but couldnt understand a thing.   
  
All she knew was that Washu had done something to put her to sleep.  
  
Ryoko had given up,something she thought,she would never do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will she be alright,Washu? Are you sure this wasnt too strong?" said Tenchi's voice.  
  
"Yes she will be alright,but, I cant be sure if her reaction will be positive or negative...." said Washu's distant voice.  
  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She could see a foggy image of Tenchi and Washu looking at her.  
  
The image became clearer and clearer.  
  
Her first reaction was to get up and go to the bathroom.  
  
Tenchi and Washu just sat and waited for her return.  
  
Ryoko went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Horror.   
  
She washed off her make up and let her hair loose.  
  
She took off her earings and threw them into the trash.  
  
She came out of the bathroom looking as she normally did,only with diferent clothing.  
  
Tenchi smiled.  
  
" So anyway Washu what the hell happened to me?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
" Well to put it clearly,when they catched you,they were going to kill you and those branches which were suppoused to kill you,were enchanted with an evil spell. You were supoused to be a condemed soul and live haunted by the toughts of being hated by the ones you loved the most. This is why you were not able to recieve any positive messages from us. What I just gave you is a desinfecting ord that cures you of any evil spells. This is why you are able to comunicate. This thoughts of hatred from us also drew your true feelings towards us." and with that Washu finished.  
  
" Oh please Washu, you are crazy, I wouldnt turn into such cowardly weak freak." growled Ryoko back.  
  
I guess Ryoko will always be Ryoko..... thought Washu.  
  
" Anyway Im pretty tired. " said Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi just sat there not saying a word,with Ryoko ignoring him.  
  
He was surprised that Ryoko had not thrown herself over him.  
  
As if Ryoko had been reading his toughts she just smiled at him and put his arms around him.  
  
Tenchi smiled,and then blushed.  
  
"Stop that Ryoko!" he said.  
  
Ryoko did so.  
  
"So anyway.lets go home!" she said, winking.  
  
Washu and Tenchi nodded.  
  
"The portal to the Masaki residence is on the lobby." said Washu.  
  
" Ok,well lets go!" said Tenchi.  
  
~~~~~~  
Lobby  
~~~~~~  
  
When they got there Washu went first.  
  
She first made sure noone was watching then she went to the wall mentally saying "Masaki residence!".  
  
Just when Tenchi was about to go through.....  
  
"RYOKO!" somebody called.  
  
They both turned.  
  
Ryoko sighed.  
  
"hey wait!" called Tokuwa.  
  
She walked towards him.  
  
" What do you want Toku?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Well...I heard you were having some trouble with some guys at your house and...well I just wanted to check out..." he said quietly.  
  
  
"Well,Im alright,and leaving." she replied.  
  
"What!? you're le-leaving ME?!?!?" when these words came out from Tokuwa's mouth Tenchi's droped wide open.  
  
"Ryoko who's this guy?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Oh right. This is Tokuwa,Tokuwa this is Tenchi.Tokuwa wants me." with that Tenchi understood.  
  
"Oh...I see..." said Tenchi quietly.  
  
"Anyway Tokuwa,Im leaving home,and by the way you can take my car oh and my apartment. You can even sell it if you want..here's the key... Ill call you,okay?" she said to take him off her back.  
  
"But but but but Ryoko....you know I...." he started.  
  
"Hush hush Toku. I thought I'd said no already...." replied Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"We better hurry up!" he whispered.  
  
"Okay Tenchi..." she whispered back.  
  
"I-I understand Ryoko..." murmured Tokuwa sadly.  
  
Ryoko smiled "Im glad," she said.  
  
Ryoko kissed him on the cheek which took both Tenchi and Tokuwa by surprise.  
  
"Good bye now To-" Ryoko could not complete her sentence.  
  
Tenchi and her had jus been teleported to somewhere else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	6. Surprise!

Ryoko's Decision  
Chapter:Surprise!  
Disclaimer:I dont own Tenchi so THERE!  
  
Surprise! A big surprise awaits Tenchi,Ryoko and Ayeka.  
--  
THUD! Tenchi and Ryoko hit the floor.  
  
"Ouch!!!!" yelled Tenchi holding his butt's left cheek.  
  
"Hey Ryoko,are you okay!?" he said walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah sure Im just swell Tenchi." she said holding her head.  
  
"Anyway what is this place?" she asked out aloud.  
  
They two were in the spot light.  
  
The rest of the room was black.  
  
"Welcome....." said a dark and gloomy voice.  
  
"What...hey show yourself coward!" shouted Ryoko and she heard her voice echoe.  
  
"There is no need to yell Miss Ryoko." repeated that same voice.  
  
"I guess you two will enjoy this litle surprise I have for you!" suddenly they could see the whole room.  
  
It was really long and high.  
  
They both saw Ayeka tied up with the same three branches as Ryoko had been when she had been captured by the GP not too far from them.  
  
"Ayeka!" said Tenchi and Ryoko worried at the same time.  
  
"Release her!" yelled Tenchi   
  
"SO who are you anyway....what do you want with us!?" Ryoko exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Well..." said the voice again.  
  
Suddenly,from the shadows, a tall girl came.  
  
She had yellow hair and the hair's tips fiery red.  
  
Had a smile on her face, and wore clothes of a space pirate,similar to Nagi's.  
  
Her eyes,golden yellow like Ryoko.  
  
She had a tail and cat-like ears.  
  
She was very pretty.  
  
"You remember me,dont you,Ryoko?" she asked Ryoko,with a mischevious smile.  
  
"Meoko?" Ryoko asked surprisedly.  
  
"You got that right." she answered.  
  
"What you two know each other or sumthin'?" asked Tenchi curiously.  
  
Ryoko noded.  
  
"Well thats enough,the thing is Im going to eliminate this princess and you who stand in my way to obtaining what I want:revenge for my family and friends. " said Meoko as she flew towards Ryoko and swung her long curved light saber.  
  
She only cut Ryoko a bit.  
  
They were soon on close combat.  
  
It was going so fast Tenchi couldnt see what was happening.  
  
Tenchi decided to do something and he ran towards Ayeka.  
  
But then something attacked him.  
  
He turned,it was a half man half something else.  
  
It kept attacking him with his claws.  
  
Tenchi tried to evade but got hit.  
  
"Tenchi!' Ryoko yelled realizing what had just happened.  
  
Right then Meoko swung her sword at Ryoko and it make a deep wound into her back.  
  
Ryoko yelled with pain.  
  
The pain in her back was excruciating,she felt as if she was loosing control of herself.  
  
She teleported where Tenchi was and knocked out the monster,then she helped Tenchi up.  
  
"Tenchi please...be strong...you got to..." said Ryoko .   
  
Even talking caused her great damage.  
  
Right then....  
  
SMACK  
  
She recieved a punch on her face.  
  
"Pay attention Ryoko!" said Meoko.  
  
POW!  
  
Another one.  
  
Ryoko attacked back and hey started fighting again.  
  
Ryoko was very exhausted and Meoko,fine.  
  
Ryoko was soon on the floor,she couldnt breathe....  
  
Meoko smiled and grabed her by her neck.  
  
She started squeezing.  
  
Ryoko cried.  
  
"Goodbye...Tenchi....." she said quietly.  
  
Tenchi ran and pulled out his Light Hawk sword, he cut Meoko's hand,but the sword quickly vanished.  
  
Meoko was caught by surprised and she jumped back holding her hand which quickly regenerated.  
  
"Heh..." Meoko shaked her head.  
  
"It seems like your friend cant hold out much longer..." said Meoko smiling widely.  
  
Meoko teleported Ryoko's body over to her.  
  
"No..Ryoko..." murmured Tenchi as he tried to come close.  
  
But then ,the monster Ryoko had knocked out woke up and attacked him.  
  
He was thrown pretty far.  
  
But he saw how Meoko "kissed" Ryoko sucking out her soul, and all her life with it.  
  
She just threw Ryoko away like trash.  
  
"Finnally...at last...revenge..." said Meoko for herself.  
  
The monster picked Tenchi up and started beating him.  
  
He got thrown near Ryoko.  
  
When he saw her he got mad,angry for all her suffering.  
  
This made him recover his power.  
  
He pulled out the Light Hawk Sword and cut the monster in half.  
  
Then he ran towards Meoko who had "activated" the three branches which had started to suck the life out of Ayeka's body.  
  
He attacked Meoko.  
  
He wounded her seriously,stabbing her in he chest,near the heart.  
  
Meoko started to get weak...  
  
But she smiled still.  
  
Deep inside Ryoko's mind she heard a voice.  
  
"Dont give up...Ryoko,dont give up..." it said.  
  
"Ryoko....fight ...dont give up so easily..." it repeated.  
  
Ryoko started getting up,even if her soul had been stolen,along with the story of her life,still she lived.  
  
"I wont give up..." she repeated to herself.  
  
Tenchi then seeing that Meoko had collapsed ran towards the branches and started cutting them,it droped Ayeka and she hit the floor.  
  
Meoko smiled,and vanished.  
  
She re-appeared beside Tenchi.  
  
"TENCHI!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi turned, Meoko pushed Tenchi and he hit the wall and was rendered unconscious.  
  
Ryoko cut Meoko's tail and she yelled.  
  
Ryoko wasnt alive or dead, she was in the middle,hanging.  
  
Ryoko teleported over to Tenchi and shaked him "Tenchi" she whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, he was very dizzy.  
  
"Very well...Ryoko. I can see where this is going...but I wont go alone...You are going with ME!" yelled Meoko as she started melting.  
  
"What..." Ryoko didnt get a thing.  
  
The ship started braking a part and exploding everywhere.  
  
Everytime somewhere exploded,that area melted and it released acid.  
  
"Well ,Ryoko iit seems like you wont make it.Either you die here like a fool or rescue your puny little friends   
and die anyway,or just get your prince and save yourself. Time is short,I bet you can feel it...your life   
vanishing before your very eyes...." said Meoko,who's voice now echoed.  
  
Meoko started laughing.  
  
Ryoko was starting to feel as if she was nothing but a body.  
  
Her mind started getting out of control,she could hardly think.  
  
If she rescued Tenchi,they could live happily together,but then Tenchi would never forgive her by letting Ayeka die...  
  
Ryoko was very confused,she did not know what she should do.  
  
There wasnt much time left...Ryoko started weakening...her eyes started closing without she being able to control it.  
  
Just then there was an explosion near Tenchi and Ayeka, then the area where they were started dissapearing...  
  
"M-My decision is..." Ryoko said to herself.....  
  
---------  
Coming up next: Ryoko's Decision  
Kyione and Mihoshi to the rescue!  
  
Kyione and Mihoshi arrive in Yagami to rescue Ryoko,Ayeka and Tenchi. Ryoko decides what to do,but   
was it the best decision to make? Find out on the next chapter of RYOKO'S DECISION! 


	7. Ryoko's Decision/Kyione and Mihoshi to t...

Ryoko's Decision

Chapter:Ryoko's Decision/Kyione and Mihoshi to the rescue!

Kyione and Mihoshi arrive in Yagami to rescue Ryoko,Ayeka and Tenchi. Ryoko decides what to do,but 

was it the best decision to make? 

Disclaimer:Y'know,I dont own Tenchi!

-This story is back! After all these months I couldn't believe someone bothered to read it! So I was happy! And decided to continue it!!!

Enjoy!

----------

Ryoko flew in their direction.

She grabbed him and Ayeka.

"You fool!!!!," she heard Meoko's voice say.

Ryoko kept evading all the explosions across the ship.

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently.

"Hey Ryoko! Its me Mihoshi!!Me and Kyione have come to rescue you!,"

Mihoshi's voice was heard as if she were inside the ship.

Ryoko looked around,nothing.

Suddenly there was a big explosion,and Ryoko saw the front of Yagami go through one of the ship's walls.

"AAAh what is this?!," Meoko wondered aloud.

Yagami started fireing and the ship.

Ryoko smiled,and flew as fast as she could then phased through the ship and got inside.

She was feeling pretty exhausted.

Kyione was already waiting for them.

"Oh,Ryoko are you alright?," she asked her,seeing the cuts in her body.

"Sure yeah,I'll be better in a couple of seconds. Take us home,Tenchi and Ayeka aren't doing so well," she said.

"I'll carry them for you," Kyione offered.

"Okay,I'll go get some rest," Ryoko handled Tenchi and Ayeka over.

Eternal rest..., Ryoko thought.

Ryoko smiled and shed a tear.

Kyione turned to leave for another room.

"Hey Kyione,before I go...please tell Tenchi when he wakes up that I loved him," Ryoko said.

Kyione nodded.

She knew that this was going to be the last time she saw either of them.

She opened a door that led to a room.

Ryoko didn't even make it to the bed.

Halfway through she fell on her knees.

Everything seemed foggish,she couldn't see or feel her body anymore.

I love you,Tenchi, where her last thoughts,as she finnally, vanished from this world.

-----

A couple of hours later

-------------------------

Ayeka woke up,slowly.

As she tried to get up,inmediate pain hit her back.

Ayeka was about to scream right then,however she held it back.

She moved her hand towards her wound.

It hurt badly,even at her light touch.

"Oh,Lady Ayeka,you shouldn't. Just rest!," said Kyione worriedly.

"Kyione I'm just fine! What happened with Ryoko? A-And the monster? How did I get here?" Ayeka looked around and knew that they were at Yagami.

The last thing she remembered was she fighting with a woman.

"Well,

Ayeka asked a little bit calmer.

Kyione was standing infront of another bed.

Ayeka noticed that Tenchi was the one on that bed.

"He is alright. He's recovering quickly. Let's hope for the best," said Kyione as she turned to leave.

"I will check on Ryoko now. It's strange that she hasn't come out of her room yet," Kyione said.

"Hey Kyione!Come out here,there's something wrong with the screen!," Ayeka heard Mihoshi yell.

"Uh,Ayeka,please check on Ryoko for me...I have to go check Mihoshi," Kyione said sweatdrops behind her head.

Ayeka nodded.

Ayeka got out of her bed and looked at Tenchi.

Tenchi's eyebrows were frunced.

Ayeka smiled,and went over to Tenchi.

She placed her hand on his cheek and he seemed to calm down a bit.

Tenchi turned and he was now facing the other side.

Ayeka decided she would go check Ryoko like Kyione told her to.

As she entered the room,she looked at the bed and saw no one.

"Ryoko?," she called.

No response.

As she walked looking around the room,she tripped.

Whatever it was she fell on it.

It was cold.

Her back ached.

It took her a few minutes to realize what it was,and when she did,she forgot all her pain.

She shook Ryoko,hoping that she was only asleep.

"Wake up you demon...," she pleeded.

When she took Ryoko's pulse she noticed she was dead.

"R-Ryoko,no...no! This can't...be possible!," Ayeka started crying as she hugged Ryoko,who's body felt real cold against hers.

"Oh God please no!," she yelled.

"Ryoko!!!," Ayeka cried for countless hours,until her head hurted.

Ayeka stood,with all the strenght she could,she ran to Kyione.

"K-kyo-kyone-ne...Ry-Ryoko-ko i-is...," Ayeka started crying again.

Kyione understood quickly.

There was no need for more,she understood.

Kyione went over to Ayeka and hugged her tightly.

"Kyione?Ayeka?," asked Tenchi,who had just woken up and walked into the scene.

Kyione and Ayeka stopped hugging.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka's eyes.  
  
He notice that her eyes were very read,and that she must've been crying.  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong?," he asked her.  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi's tired eyes,and couldn't bare to think what his reaction would be when he knew.  
  
"Oh,Lord Tenchi this is so horrible...," Ayeka said quietly.  
  
Kyione looked at the two,and decided to leave the room.  
  
"Tell me Ayeka? What's wrong?," Tenchi told her,worriedly.  
  
"R-Ryoko is...," she begun.  
----------  
Fin  
------------  
Yay! This story is back...lets see how you guys like this chapter!


End file.
